Warriors: The new day
by Softshadow
Summary: Warriors.


My ears twitched and I instinctively dropped to a low crouch. I could feel a tiny heart beat. Light on my feet, I crept closer. I was about to pounce when…

"Uh!" I jolted up. Sighing I quickly forgot the dream and my hunger. I shook the leaves from my fur and crawled out from the bush I was nestled in. The new leaf was right around the corner and prey was scarce though manageable. I decided I would try hunting today though it seemed pointless. I gathered myself and padded out of camp. Everyone else was still asleep. I began heading towards the forest near the twoleg place.

I didn't arrive till Sun High for my pace was slowed by hunger. The stench of twolegs was strong here. I sniffed the air, there was something there. Prey? No. Another cat. I sank low to the ground.

"Hold your claws!" I heard a voice call. Out of the bushes stepped a majestic solid yellow cat, with the exception of his tail which was grey.

"Softshadow? What's a young she-cat like you doing in these parts?" His voice was dry and he stammered as he spoke.

"I could ask you the same question Greytail. Wandering a little far from home, aren't we?" I laughed.

At first Greytail smiled, then he looked troubled. "Well, the child's brought home a mutt of the street." I shook my head. At that moment we saw the twolegs 30 tails away.

"Barney!" one of them called, still unaware of our presence.

"Duty calls. Take care Softshadow" Greytail called as he strolled towards the twolegs. I sat quietly watching the scene.

"Barney! We thought we lost you!" I watched as they tore at his fur. How horrible to be a kitty-pet. I could never live that life.

I was about to leave when I saw a gold ball of fur rushing towards me. I thought I would be knocked over when it came to a sudden stop.

"How are you?" Goldheart asked. I laughed. "The same as I was an hour ago." He nuzzled my pelt and purred.

"Was that Greytail?" he asked quietly. I nodded; the old warrior had left ThunderClan for the life of a kittypet. He had broken the code and had been exiled. But he always said that his new life suited him better.

"Come on, Soft, lets go hunting before we head back to camp."

Goldheart and I trotted back to camp with only a fish and a mouse. SilverStar padded up to us. "I see prey has become harder to find" he looked at the small catch we had. Before we could respond he turned and walked towards the medicine cat's den.

I was about to settle down when I heard a loud yowl from the camp entrance. I turned to see Sunleaf our deputy running in his coat soaked with blood. Behind him were SmallFoot and SpottedTail.

"What happened?" SilverStar padded in asking.

Sunleaf stood there gaping as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Silverstar stood there patiently waiting.

"WindClan, we were doing a patrol when we were ambushed." He was gasping for air by the time he finished. SilverStar stood there for a few moments.

"Sunleaf send out a patrol immediately. And get your wounds taken care of." He began to pad back to his den when a brown warrior let out a yowl.

"A patrol? We should attack!!!" HawkFoot yelled out angrily. There were a few mummers of agreement but most of the clan stayed silent. SilverStar held his gaze for a few moments then spoke.

"FireLeaf, Send the patrol." Then he turned and padded to his den. HawkFoot stood there a moment longer then stormed to the warriors den.

I padded to the entrance of the leaders den. I called a greeting before entering.

"Softshadow, come in." I entered carrying a fish in my mouth, "I thought you might be hungry." I mumbled as I sat the fish in front of him. He laughed.

"Softshadow I've known you since you were a kit, and I hardly doubt that's why you came in here so, come on lets here it." I laughed slightly, "Ok, I was just wandering, why didn't you send some warriors to fight swift clan. Doesn't the warrior code say we should defend our territory?" The leader's eyes were steady, they were weakened by age but she could see they were full of wisdom.

"I know you believe that is the right thing to do. But you must trust my judgment on this; I don't want a fight without knowing what swift clan's intentions are. But don't think I plan to leave this matter unattended. I will speak to LoudStar about this at the gathering tonight." I was about to speak but it was clear SilverStar was done talking about the matter,

"And tell Sunleaf to gather some cats to take to the gathering." I nodded and padded out.

"So we'll take GoldHeart, LionFur, GreyStorm, and RavenTail." Sunleaf spoke to me and SmallFoot.

"What about the apprentices?" he asked us. We sat there for a moment.

"BrownPaw's the oldest. I think she should go." I suggested. A glow of pride showed on SmallFoot's face at the mention of her apprentice.

"It's decided then. Smallfoot, would you be so kind as to tell those who are coming?" SmallFoot nodded and we both padded away.

I hadn't had time to eat so I walked over to the fresh kill pile. HawkFoot and WhitePool were talking.

"We should have attacked!" Hawkfoot was saying angrily as he ripped the meat from the raven he was chewing on.

I didn't stay to hear WhitePool's response. I glanced down at the pile; there was only a mouse and a dove. I grabbed the mouse and settled down. I was about to start eating when I glanced at the nursery. I sighed and headed over there with my mouse.

"Sunpelt? Are you hungry?" I glanced around for the familiar orange pelt. I quickly spotted it as she was the only queen at the time.

"Softshadow!" A brown kit with a white underbelly ran up to me.

"Hello FawnKit!" I meowed to the kit sitting in front of me. Her brother SpottedKit, was still asleep in the far corner of the nursery.

"Oh Softshadow, That must be the last mouse left, why don't you take it?" SunPelt looked worried. She always thought of everyone before herself. I nudged the mouse towards her and she gratefully began eating.

"So, do you have any idea what's going to happen at the gathering?" She spoke between mouthfull's. I shook my head.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

We sat quietly looking down at the FourTrees. Shadowclan and RiverClan had already arrived. With a flick of his tail SilverStar signaled us to go. We charged out of the bushes into the clearing. SilverStar went to talk with the other leaders.

I broke of from the clan and went to speak with a group of RiverClan warriors.

"Congratulations QuickFoot!" BrownTail a Shadowclan warrior was saying. I slowly padded up to them.

"Softshadow! QuickFoot has an apprentice!" BrownTail spoke as she was as excited as QuickFoot. QuickFoot purred appreciatively.

"That's great QuickFoot!" I smiled at him as he glowed with pride. Then we heard a yowl from the HighRock. WindClan had arrived.

I joined the many cats gathered around the HighRock. As I looked up I saw 4 great leaders getting ready to address the clans. GreyStar RiverClan's leader stepped forward first.

"RiverClan is proud to announce we have two new apprentices, MorningPaw and EaglePaw. Their mentors will be QuickFoot and FeatherTail." Yowls of approval came from the cats. The loudest were from RainClan. He stepped back. BrightStar the leader of ShadowClan spoke next.

"ShadowClan is very glad to say that MouseTail has had three healthy kits. After struggling with GreenCough our clan is thriving again." She stepped back.

At first none of the other two leaders moved. Then SilverStar Stepped forward.

"Today a patrol was attacked by WindClan in our territory." LoudStar SwiftClan's leader interrupted.

"SilverStar!" He began angrily. But SilverStar stopped him.

"LoudStar, No one is accusing you of trespassing we just wish to know why you attacked." He spoke calmly as he stared deep into his eyes. LoudStar stepped forward.

"Clans of the forest listen! Dieses is spreading through the forest. We have no choice but to find new territory."

Yowls of shock rose through the clans. Every cat glanced around nervously but all the WindClan cats were just glancing down silently. GreyStar stepped forward.

"LoudStar, RiverClan has not seen any sign of this sickness. Your clan looks well, why should we leave?" The other leaders exchanged worried glances.

"I speak only what I think is right for the clans." LoudStar said clearly upset. "I want only for you to consider my offer, and choose to do what you wish."

"We all should take another moon to make a decision like this." This time SilverStar spoke.

"I agree. LoudStar we all will consider what you have said." BrightStar nodded to the leader and jumped down from the HighRock. She gathered her clan and headed out of the clearing.

Next SilverStar jumped down and with a flick of his tail alerted us it was time to go. I ran up to my sister SmallFoot.

"Well that was an interesting meeting. Do you think it's true what LoudStar said?" She spoke to me nervously. I said nothing as we silently padded back to camp.

We were all horrified at what we saw when we entered the camp. Strippedfur was laying in the middle of the clearing surrounded by cats. We all rushed forward. I pushed past the other cats and sat by Rainfoot the medicine cat.

"Rainfoot, come see me in my den please!" Silverstar said urgently. Rainfoot nodded and stood up, he turned to me and Smallfoot.

"Take Strippedfur to my den." Then he turned and followed Silverstar. I grabbed Strippedfur's neck and pulled her to Rainfoot's den with Smallfoot pushing his legs behind me.

The camp was anxious that morning. Both Lionfur and Gingerpaw had joined Strippedfur in the medicine cats den. She paced back and forth outside the warriors den.

"Softshadow? May I speak to you?" Sunleaf had come out of the leaders den. I nodded as he turned towards the entrance to camp. We climbed up the ravine and landed in the forest. We walked all the way to sunning rocks.

We didn't talk until the rocks were in view. We leapt to the rocks and I waited in silence to hear what Sunleaf was going to say.

"Silverstar wants to leave" He meowed with a sigh.

I sighed along with him not knowing what to say. We sat there in silence. Neither of us finding the words to express how we felt.

"Its not an option to question his judgment" I finally meowed.


End file.
